Paper
by MissLoveMeNot
Summary: Remember when Matt and his buddies blew up part of that building? What if there was another person skipping class who just happened to be in there that the boys didn't know about? Mya lays in the hospital not hearing anything. But seeing. Paper, lots of paper. Hopefully a promising summary, but just read it. Spoiler Alert for season 3!
1. I'm Sorry

** RAWR! I bet I scared you xD! If you missed the premiere for Falling Skies you are not my friend… but reviews are definitely accepted. I got a good idea while eating some ice cream, so here it is! (::) COOKIE! Oh, and definitely look out for a story I thought of. It's going to be if Jimmy would survive into season 3! It'll probably be a sequel to ****You Can Only Find Love through Pain**** for when I finish that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies. WHEN that day comes, Jimmy will come back from the dead. I only own Mya and Greg and maybe some more to come.**

Mya's POV:

As I sat in the old building, I wondered what I was missing in math.

"Eh, what do I care?" I asked myself.

We don't need textbooks, we need rifles. They should be putting a gun in every one of our hands, training us.

Deep in my thoughts I heard voices approaching.

I scattered to disappear from the light. If anyone saw I was skipping I would have detention for a week. I'd just have my brother say I wasn't feeling well otherwise.

I saw a boy enter through the doorway, but he wasn't alone.

I recognized two other voices, but I couldn't quite remember who they belonged to. I could only pinpoint one.

Matt Mason.

Mostly because he was the president's son.

Why would a star child like him be ditching?

I couldn't exactly see what the boys were doing, but it looked fun. They were laughing, until I heard the other two's feet pat across the ground.

Matt then ran off too.

I stood up to see what was going on, but I was thrown across the room.

Rubble lay on top of me.

I tried to call out, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. My hearing was blown too.

Dust fell into my eyes, I couldn't feel the rest of my body, and it was all because of Matt Mason.

It wasn't long before my heavy eyelids closed tight to the point I couldn't open them.

"There's a girl over here!" Something like that must've been said, but I couldn't hear.

I remember being carried, but I didn't where.

I didn't know much of anything that was going on.

"Does anyone know her name?" That's what was said, but I couldn't hear.

"Her name's Mya." Somebody else replied.

"What were you thinking?!" A very angry man shouted.

"I-I don't know," stuttered a boy.

"This girl could be dead because of your foolish actions!" The man kept shouting.

I moaned because the feeling in my body started to come back, and I did feel dead.

My eyes were squinted to see what they were saying. Wait. You hear to know what people say, not see.

Oh god. I've lost my hearing!

How am I ever going to become a soldier?

I'm not!

The two were now looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" I was shocked to see that the man was Charleston's president.

"I can't hear you," I spoke; at least I think I did, while pointing to my ear.

A sympathetic look crossed his face before turning back to who I now realized was Matt.

About five minutes later a woman walked in with a clipboard as if this was just another checkup.

She looked up and gasped.

Dr. Glass or Anne, was her name, opened her mouth to speak, but Tom stopped her and whispered something in her ear.

The same look crossed over her face, as it had with Mr. Mason.

She turned around and must've said something because the two Masons walked out of the room.

As soon as they were gone a switch had to have been flipped because the doctor was writing things to me, asking questions about how much I hurt.

She pulled out different medications, mouthing for me to take them.

After that she got to work on all the cuts and open wounds on my skin. Several places were even missing good chunks.

She wrapped all of the skin up with gauze and bandages.

Anne then took a light and shined it in my ears.

She had the best poker face in the world when she showed me a piece of paper that said, "Your eardrums are blown, maybe permanently."

I screamed.

It didn't really matter how loud, cause' I couldn't hear it anyway.

Anne had a pained look on her face before writing another thing on the slip of paper. "I said maybe."

I woke up the next morning, forgetting all the news I had gotten yesterday.

I was bed ridden, but was hoping my brother, Greg, would at least come and visit me.

What am I thinking; he's too busy being a fighter. The only times he bothers to see me is when I get in trouble for missing assignments or skipping class.

The only time anyone came in was if someone was handing me a new pile of pain pills.

Nobody talked, which was strange.

Two hours after class would have ended the door opened.

I watched carefully as a boy around my height with curly hair walked in. His face lifted and yet again Matt Mason stood before me.

I don't know what my facial expression was.

Maybe a mixture of relieved that someone still knew of my existence, but angered by the fact that the person that did this to me was the one visiting me.

He just stood there for a really long time. Maybe even an hour, of just staring at me.

Was I some kind of mutant creature?

Oh, wait; those are the things outside of our city.

Then he moved.

He walked over to the desk aware of my staring him as he did me.

He grabbed a piece of paper and pen that the doctors had used to write what had happened to me and to communicate with me.

After what looked like scribbling on it, he seemed satisfied.

He then slowly walked over to the side of my bed, slid the slip of paper in my hand, and quickly walked out.

I didn't want him to leave.

Staying in silence was better than being alone. But it was too late, the door had clicked shut.

I unfolded my hand and spread out the paper.

It read, "I'm sorry."


	2. I love You

** I'm a little dissapointed with the lack of reviews. C'mon guys! Don't be all shy. I'd like to know if I should continue with this story, or just give up on life. No flames, just constuctive critisism. You'll even get a cookie (or several)! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) cookie army. Thanks to the people that REVIEWED, and favorite, and followed xD You make life worth living in an alien invasion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Skies only a few characters yada yada.**

Mya's POV:

The next couple of days were interesting.

My brother did end up coming in too.

He was angry at first that I'd ditched school, but softened up because of my new "condition".

We even started a little talking game. It required a big stack of paper though.

Anne started collecting it for me. She saw I was having the slightest bit of fun so she joined on it.

We threw paper airplanes, with messages on them.

My reading has increased tremendously.

Tom Mason, the president, started bringing me his favorite books after I suppose Dr. Glass told him I had nothing better to do.

I started to receive my homework from class, which I made part of the game, or just ripped up.

I wouldn't be heading back anytime soon. Hopefully never.

I think I've made friends with Matt too. Even though my whole problem started with him.

He would come to visit sometimes and write about how much detention sucked. And about going out to help on missions, and the berserkers.

His visits were most likely my favorite.

He was one of the only people that could make me smile with no words.

Of course I didn't hear words anyway.

I even started reading lips.

First only simple words, but the harder I tried the more complex they got.

I think I'd gone through and read the dictionary several times out of boredom.

My head slowly nodded as I started to doze off.

My eyes started to close, but shot open when someone tapped my shoulder.

There stood a teary eyed Matt Mason holding a piece of paper.

I grabbed hold of it, but didn't have enough to time unfold the slip before I was engulfed in a hug.

I awkwardly accepted it.

I wasn't used to male interaction.

The aliens were more familiar to me than this.

He silently sobbed into me, and shook violently.

"Matt." I spoke a little above a whisper, I think.

He lifted his head and wiped his eyes, turning away from me.

He slowly started to back away until he sat in a chair a few feet from my hospital bed, the unevenly folded note still in my hand.

I carefully lifted the edges to have several words in my view.

"Craz is gone. Big memorial ceremony tonight, for everyone, ever. You should get out."

I looked up at him.

His eyes were puffy and red, but he put on a brave face as he helped me out of bed.

He had told me stories about how Crazy Lee really was crazy.

Since Matt was my friend I guess I could go.

Tom took the stage and gave a great speech, in my opinion.

And all I did was read his facial expressions, which seemed to have a lot of enthusiasm.

The best part was the new liberty tree.

I stood and watched families put items that belonged to love ones and it was beautiful.

I was greatful for my loss of hearing cause I wouldn't be able to bear all sniffling going on.

I would have broken down into tears.

Matt joined his family and I stood awkwardly without sound.

My life was a silent film.

Only it was a movie I would have never paid to see.

Out of the corner I my eye I saw something flying, something white.

It glided directly to me.

A paper airplane!

It read, "Ugh, too sappy. Glad to see you out little sis."

I looked up to the location where the airplane had come from.

A small tower sat three men.

One I easily recognized as Pope, another I'd never really seen before, and Greg.

He shot me a smile before joining back in the conversation.

Above their heads I saw a glowing light in the distance.

I thought it was just the Vole's bunker, but realized it couldn't be, it was moving.

Matt had told me Charleston was expecting an ambush, but right now?

My stomach churned.

All the civilians out here.

I dug down into my boot and pulled out my double clip baretta (a type of pistol) and flipped the safety.

A warning shot.

I need to let these people know what was about to happen.

When I pulled the trigger everyone automatically looked up.

Now they saw what I did.

There was an explosion in the city somewhere, but because of me everyone was either almost in there home or ready to fire.

Then the ships started flying towards the tree.

They dropped a bomb right on the tower, where Greg was standing.

"NO!" I screamed pointing my pistol at the ship as it flew away.

I fired a few shots before going to run to where my brother had fallen, but I was pulled back.

I flailed my arms around, but it was no use.

My holder was much to strong for my still healing body.

When I was finally let go we were back underground.

I turned around ready to backhand whoever stopped me, but stopped when I realized it was the one and only Tom Mason.

I would be hung or something if I slapped the president.

Instead I threw myself on the ground and shrieked.

It soon turned into tears as my anger drained away.

I looked up at Tom.

He mouthed something to me. It looked something like, "You kill pee okay, you can slay deer tonight."

My confused look must have been obvious because he started writing something down.

"You'll be okay, you can stay here for tonight."

I sniffed and wiped my nose as I shook my head.

I was given a bed to stay in but I couldn't sleep.

One question was on my mind, "Was my brother alive?"

I pulled out the crumbled piece of paper, from my sweatshirt's pocket, that used to be a paper airplane that Greg flew to me.

I looked over the words again, but at the bottom were words I had missed.

"I love you."


End file.
